Untitled
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: I'm really bad with summaries so please just read and review


Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you like my story; this is my first Treasure planet fic so please bare with me. Sorry if it starts off a little slow I'm ganna try my best to keep it running smoothly.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, Disney does. **************************************************************************  
  
"No!" Cammie said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her best friend. Kit had been nagging her this whole trip about covering for her when she and her boyfriend Justin would go off and goof around. Cammie had a feeling that Captain Hawkins was catching on but she did her best to cover them even though she thought it was wrong. Kit was her best friend and she had always covered for her when she snuck out of her step dad's house.  
  
"Why not? Pleassssssse!" Kit begged her.  
  
"I'm not covering for you anymore, you know how Hawkins is." Cammie whispered to her.  
  
"It's just for a lil while." Kit groaned.  
  
"You think someone wont see you or even hear you?" Kit gave Cammie a smirk, but her smirk quickly faded when she saw Hawkins walking towards them.  
  
"Captain five-o-clock." Kit murmured.  
  
"What?" Cammie looked at her confused, but then realized what she meant. "Oh." Cammie quickly turned to face the Captain.  
  
"Ladies, don't you have work to do?" Jim held his hands behind his back and lifted his eyebrows at the two girls.  
  
Cammie gave him a baffled look before Kit jabbed her in the ribs. "Oh yeah, of course." Cammie glared at Kit over her shoulder. "We'll be getting right to it Captain." Cammie glanced back at Hawkins giving him a fake smile before pushing Kit back down the stairs.  
  
Once they reached the bottom and out of earshot of Jim Cammie looked back at Kit. "Fine, but this is the last time."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Kit gave her a small squeal before running off.  
  
Cammie laughed and shook her head. "You owe me big." She said under her breath as she headed back up to the main deck. Cammie, Kit, and Justin had been traveling with R.L.S. Fate for almost a year now, and Cammie was starting to get used to it. She really didn't want Kit to get them kicked off another ship. She knew what kind of rep they had and did not wish to influence it even more. Cammie was a rather short girl with short brownish red hair that curled around her oval shaped face. She had large hazel eyes that sparkled when she showed a lot of emotion, which happened to be less lately. She wore red sweats and a work out white tank top with a pair of sketchers to complete the ensemble. Kit was only about an inch shorter then she was, but had tight blonde curls and was rather the preppy type but she did have her bad punk side too, which was why Cammie liked her so much. One minute she could be jumping off the walls with excitement and the next she could be thoroughly cursing someone out with out a blink. Her eyes where a bright blue and just looking into them told you everything even though she didn't show it on her face most of the time unless she was really hyper or really pissed off. Cammie was very good at hiding her emotions and even Kit couldn't tell what she was feeling and she had known Cammie since they were three. Justin was about six feet tall and very well built. He was also one of Cammie's best friends and she loved him like a brother. He had always been protective of her like a big brother and Cammie adored him for it considering she had no father figure and no siblings. He had bright emerald green eyes and blonde hair that was cut right above his ears.  
  
Cammie slowly climbed up the later leading to the sails. Though she was extremely afraid of heights she had promised herself that she would be over it by the end of this trip. She did most of her work up with the sails, checking each one out thoroughly and fixing any thing that needed to be repaired. She knew more about the sails then most of the crew and did find some pride in that. She had finally found a hobby that interested her other then singing and dancing of course. Those two things were her first priority at home but when she realized that it wasn't bringing in enough money to support her she had to go with the latter and decided to be part of the crew on a ship. She hoped for much adventure and had already found enough to last her awhile, but she wanted to stick with her friends. So instead of heading home she went on yet another promising adventure with them. Another good reason she kept with the sails was Captain Hawkins. She had felt something when they first met and Cammie had been having that feeling more and more lately. Even though she knew that she would never have a chance with him. She decided to shrug it off and give it time, it would go away, she climbed up onto the wooden beam that the sail was securely attached to and began examining it. She was so focused on her work that she at first did not here the Captain calling up to her.  
  
"Cameron!" Jim paused a second but Cammie still didn't acknowledge him. "Cameron!" He shouted louder in a more commanding voice.  
  
God she hated it when he called her by her real name. "Yes Captain!" She shouted down at him.  
  
"Where is Miss Gilbert?" He asked referring to Kit.  
  
Cammie paused trying to think of a good cover, but couldn't come up with one in time.  
  
"Don't try covering for her Cameron. Where is she?" He yelled up to her fiercely. Jim was tired of Cameron covering for Gilbert and was fully aware that she was doing so. Did she think him so stupid? They knew that he would find out and still they continued. "And what about Mr. Thomas, would you know where he is also?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Captain, I'm not sure. They could be anywhere at the moment." She shouted back down at him. She smiled at him sweetly when he gave her a glare. Too bad they had never gotten along.  
  
"Well get down here and find them and when you do, send them to my stateroom. They have a lot of explaining to do." He called up to her. "And so do you Cameron." He continued before walking off.  
  
Why did he call her by her first name and not Kit? Cammie had always wondered about that, probably because it pissed her off more. She thought as she reluctantly climbed back down to the main deck and headed off to find the two love birds who could be doing God knows what. 


End file.
